summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Diminye L. Affinities
Diminye L. Affinities (ディミニエ・エル・アフィニティス, dieminie eru afuiniteisu) is a character that appeared only in the light novel "Summon Night 2 ~ My One And Only Prince". Personality Even if she looks weak, she has a very strong will. She is willing to endure anything if it is for the good of her people. A very pure girl Background Diminye was the princess of the Saint Kingdom, her mother died when she was still a baby, since her father was always very busy, she could only count on Fordyend - her older brother. As a child, Diminye was always sick. Her brother was the only one that always stayed by her side. He read many books with stories about princes that rescued maidens from demons using only their swords techniques and corage. Some time later, her brother befriended a knight's son named Shamrock and, for what her brother told her, he was just like the prince from the stories. Since she couldn't go out freely, it took a long time for them to met personally, but she already felt she knew him from long before. When they finally met, she was already in love with him. Even if he wans't exactly like her brother told her, it was almost like her brother was trying to make them both fall in love with each others. Diminye also noticed her brother couldn't stand all the pressure, lessons and lack of freedom from his life as the heir to the throne. She felt it was her turn to take care of him, she said that he could do anything he wanted, leaving everything with her. From that day on, her brother Fordyend L. Affinities was announced dead by sickness. Development Many years later, now as the new Queen. Diminye was ordered her take part in a tournament to find a suited sucessor as the new King, she would be offered as a possible prize. This made the number of contestants increase greatly. She did not complained about anything, even tough she was still in love with Shamrock. She was suprised by seeing the young knight participating in the tournament. Shamrock won his way through the tournament and eventually became the champion. In the Ending ceremony, Shamrock asked for the official formation of his Freedom Knights as the prize. This made Diminye a bit sad, but she knew it was better this way, since Shamrock wouldn't want to "force" her to become his wife. Summon Night 5 It's mentioned during the game that She and Shamrock were responsible for the creation of the Association of Pacts existing during the Astreiz Era. The two never officially got married and Shamrock is mentioned in history only as a “contributor”. Trivia *It's unknown if she noticed that "Fortissimo" was her brother. Not because of the mask, obviously, but because he is much bigger and older. *It's interesting seeing that Diminye became a queen in the place of her deceased mother when she reached adult age. Different from what happens in the majority of fantasy stories, where she would remain a princess for god knows how much longer. Category:Characters Category:Tie-in Character